<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fic Announcement by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224626">Fic Announcement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Announcement, Updates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No story here, just talking about my next steps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fic Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi y'all.</p><p>So after everything that’s gone on with AH in these last few weeks, namely the Ryan Haywood incident, I felt I should make an announcement as to the future of my stories. It’s taken me awhile to sorta collect myself and think through all my options so I apologize for remaining silent.</p><p>Firstly, I would like to say that I disapprove highly of Ryan’s actions and choices and do not support or condone them in any way shape or form. What he did was wrong, and he’s suffering the consequences for it which he should.</p><p>HOWEVER...</p><p>I also have come to realize through my own personal grieving process, that I don’t hate him. I’m angry, furious more like it, and disappointed, let down by someone I’ve looked up to and admired since I was 15. But I don’t hate him. I don’t I really have the capability to hate anyone honestly, just how I’m wired. I don’t wish him harm or that he’d die. That’s too extreme and honestly immature. I feel like all he’s going through, losing his friends and most likely his family, his job that he loved, and any status as an online entertainer, is punishment enough and I don’t need to add on to all the hate he’s getting.</p><p>Again, I’m not on his side, I hope he learns from all his fuck ups and makes a turn around. But I won’t support his actions or choices. If I met him on the street tomorrow, I would be respectful sure, but still very sad and angry and confused. He hurt people, and to a far lesser extent me, and took advantage of them and his position. He manipulated people he knew were in fragile mental states and he thought we’re easy prey.</p><p>Now, moving forward to what this post is all about.</p><p>I’ve decided to step away from writing AH fan fiction (at least for the time being). I was already getting burned out, both from life things going on (thank you 2020) and the fandom. This incident was just the icing on the cow patty. I won’t be writing any more in this fandom. Maybe one day I’ll return to it, but not now, not when everything is still so fresh and there’s so much healing that needs to be done. I’ve already deleted all my fics and wips off Wattpad, the place I’d write everything down before moving it here.</p><p>I just keep staring at all my stories, and all I want to do is cry. All the time and energy, the hours I spent pouring my creativity into them, the anxiety I felt every time I’d post because I was afraid the fandom would hate my fics and lash out at me, all the emotions I felt that prompted several of them as an outlet for me to process shit happening in my life... it all seems like a waste.</p><p>I’ve decided to download all my stories as PDFs and save them for myself so I can go back and remember old times when life seemed better and I was arguably happier. After I’ve downloaded them, with your permission and blessing, I have one last story to write, one I’ve been planning since the day I started writing these. It ironically fits perfectly with the mood. So if y'all are okay reading one last shitty story by yours truly, I’ll be writing and posting it soon, and after I’ve posted it I’ll start slowly deleting my stories from this site and eventually my account. If I make another account, it’ll be writing fantasy stories, D&amp;D themed or from other fandoms or my own original works I’ve been wanting to write for so long.</p><p>Let me know if one last story is something y'all would want, as some small form of closure, and if the general consensus is no, I’ll just start downloading and deleting my stories.</p><p>Lastly, I want to thank each and everyone of you for the years of support! For every comment and kudo, for the encouragement and love. For making my very first fully written, edited and published novel length fic getting all the love it received, for the fanart of some of my AUs, for the asks on tumblr and prompts, thank you. Y'all truly have made this experience worth it. You inspired me to keep going and keep writing. I tried new things, I branched out into AUs I never thought I’d write, I met new friends whom I’m very thankful for the opportunity of talking with and brainstorming ideas with, and that was all thanks to you. I will forever be grateful for everything you’ve done for me, even if you didn’t think it was much.</p><p>&lt;3<br/>-Ninjy/MadhouseVagabond</p><p> </p><p>UPDATE!</p><p>Thank you all for the feedback. Many have said orphaning the works I’ve written is a good option. I’ve also been told that if I ever get to a point where I’m okay again I could write again, knowing that Fic and AU Ryan is not IRL Ryan. This is probably something I’ll end up doing after we’ve had a good chance to recover. Until then I’ve decided to leave my stories up and not orphan them. The amount of love and support I’ve gotten from y'all, telling me my dumb stories are some of your favorites, just brings a smile to my face. I’ll do my best to come back to this fandom in the future. Thank you again!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>